Taro Soramame
Taro Soramame is one of the main supporting characters of the Dr. Slump series. He is Peasuke Soramame's older brother and a close friend of Arale Norimaki and Akane Kimidori. He is a "bad boy" who always tries to act cool. In the Harmony Gold English Dub, his name is Butch. Personality Taro is a teen hoodlum who always wears sunglasses and is often seen smoking cigarettes, even at school. He also really likes baseball and is the captain of the school baseball team. Behind his "bad boy" look and tough guy façade, he's actually harmless and not really a bully. Most of the time he's fairly laid-back and easygoing. he is a fairly nice older brother, who is very caring, and helpful towards Peasuke. He often helps him out of jams, and Peasuke almost always goes to him for advice. Although, he does get annoyed with Peasuke at times, he is very caring for him, and does his best to ensure their relationship is at it's highest. It is also revealed before Tsururin, he had dated, and had sex with many other girls. Although he has calmed down a bit. History Early Life Taro's been smoking cigarettes since he was five years old. The Birth of Arale Taro first appears in Here Comes Arale! where he meets Arale when she followed Akane to meet up with him and Peasuke after school. Taro tries to intimidate her by punching a soda can, but she breaks a tree with her bears hands, stunning Taro and gaining respect for her. In Something's Missing!, Taro and Peasuke end up being seen naked by Senbei Norimaki through the See-Thru Glasses. Taro questions why Senbei has been acting strange and then gets seen naked by Arale when she puts the glasses on briefly. In Which Will It Be?, Taro walks down the schools halls after school and gets hit on the head by Midori Yamabuki for smoking in school. When Taro sees that Arale is trying to find a club to join, he gets Arale to try out for the baseball team which he is on. Taro appears at the end of Arale is Akane!? at the front of the school gate when Akane is politely greeted by the Big Boss. In 1980: Living For Tomorrow!, Taro finds out that he is going to be a cop in the future when he has his picture taken with the Future Camera. While not actually appearing in Is It a Girl? Is It a Boy!?, he is shown on the chapter cover getting ready to fire a slingshot saying that the Norimaki house is starting to get crowded. Here Comes the Tsun Later on, when the Tsuns come to Penguin Village, Taro falls in love with Tsururin. Grand Finale! Invention Explosion! After graduating from high school, he becomes a police officer (because he is allowed to carry a gun and wear dark glasses all the time). Future Life He later gets married to Tsururin and lives at Anguirus Apartments. Other Media ''Dragon Ball'' series Taro is seen driving off on his motorcycle with Tsururin after school got out. He later on gives Akane a ticket for speeding, but Goku shows up with Arale and the Gatchan on the Flying Nimbus. After Akane fails to ride the nimbus, Taro trys and fails at it too. Taro is then warned by Goku that the Red Ribbon Army is in Penguin Village. Taro drives off in fear and tells Gala and Pagos about this and then end up finding General Blue. Pagos, Gala and Taro attempt to arrest Blue, but end up failing when he breaks the hand cuffs, crushes all their guns into a ball and takes their police car. Taro is seen worn out dragging himself into the Coffee Pot warning Tsukutsun and Akane. Later on he is with the rest of the Penguin Village Police Force getting armed up to take on Blue, but end up wasting there time shooting down King Nikochan's spaceship instead. ''Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission'' Taro Soramame, Peasuke Soramame, and Akane Kimidori make a cameo in the sixth chapter of Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, in their 1997 remake appearance. They are at Satan Mall, in the Heroes Stadium, during the Dragon Ball Heroes tournament final match between Beat and Froze. ''Dr. Slump'' remake In the 1997 remake of Dr. Slump, Taro's look was changed, Instead of looking like a "Greaser" like in the original series he was changed to having blonde spiked hair. In this version you can see that he softened up, looking less like a delinquent. Video Games *''Dr. Slump Arale Part III: Ncha! Bycha'' *''Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan'' Live-action commercial Taro appears in a live-action Dr. Slump themed commercial for GU clothing store. In the commercial he is standing next to Peasuke in front of the Coffee Pot watching Arale transform into an outfit from the store. Trivia *The gun Taro uses in Dragon Ball is a snub-nosed .357 Colt Python revolver. *Taro is the author of a book called "I Used To Be A Bad Kid" as shown in Dr. Mashirito and Abale-chan. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Major Characters Category:Students Category:Police Officers Category:Fighters Category:Soramame Family